The following discussion is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the matter referred to was published, known or part of the knowledge of the skilled worker at the priority date of the application.
Thermoplastic materials are typically prepared from hydrocarbon raw materials. Due to environmental problems associated with their production and degradation, alternative materials have been developed.
One alternative is to use a natural polymer such as starch to make thermoplastic materials. Natural polymers originate from renewable sources and are intrinsically biodegradable.
Nanocomposites made from unmodified low amylose starch and unmodified or hydrophilic clays have been disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,599 discloses a biodegradable thermoplastic material comprising a natural polymer, a plasticiser and an exfoliated clay having a layered structure. The description refers to a need to choose an organic modificant of the clay for compatibility with the natural polymer. This suggests that a hydrophilic clay is desirable. A problem with the material is that only partial exfoliation was obtained.
A paper by H Park et al, entitled “Preparation and properties of biodegradable thermoplastic starch/clay hybrids” in Macromolecular Materials and Engineering 2002, 287, (8), 553-558, discloses starch-based nanocomposites based on both sodium montmorillonite unmodified clay (CLOISITE™ Na+) and organic modified clays (CLOISITE™ 6A, 10A, and 30B). The most desirable mechanical properties were obtained with the unmodified clay and little exfoliation or expansion of the clay structure was observed.
A paper by B Q Chen and J R G Evans, entitled “Thermoplastic starch-clay nanocomposites and their characteristics” in Carbohydrate Polymers 2005, 61, (4), 455-463, discloses nanocomposites based on glycerol-plasticised thermoplastic starch. The clays used were sodium montmorillonite, sodium hectorite, sodium hectorite modified with dimethyl di(hydrogenated tallow) ammonium chloride and kaolinite. Samples were prepared by melt processing using a two-roll mill. Only the unmodified montmorillonite and hectorite clays, both of which are hydrophilic, were reported to give partial exfoliation.
A paper by K Bagdi et al, entitled “Thermoplastic starch/layered silicate composites: structure, interaction, properties” in Composite Interfaces 2006, 13, (1), 1-17, discloses the preparation of clay (nano)composites based on glycerol-plasticised wheat starch. The clays used were sodium montmorillonite and clay modified with aminiododecanoic acid (NANOFIL™ 784), stearyl dihydroxyethyl ammonium chloride (NANOFIL™ 804) or distearyldimethylammonium chloride (NANOFIL™ 948). No or only limited expansion of the clay was observed.
A paper by B Chiou et al, entitled “Rheology of starch-clay nanocomposites” in Carbohydrate Polymers 2005, 59, (4), 467-475, discusses the rheology of thermoplastic starch-clay nanocomposites (clays used were CLOISITE™ Na+, CLOISITE™ 30B, 10A, and 15A). Various starches were examined, including wheat, potato, corn and waxy corn starch.
International patent WO 2005068364 claims starch and modified starches as intercalants for nanoclays. The method employed makes use of the water-friendly nature of clay.
Nanocomposite materials based on starch and clay having a high degree of exfoliation of the clay, and having improved properties including, for example, a high degree of transparency, improved mechanical and rheological properties and/or reduced sensitivity to moisture, would be desirable.
It has been found that use of a hydrophobic clay in the preparation of a nanocomposite material results in surprising levels of improvement in the properties of the resulting material, including in its clarity, pliability, tensile strength, impact resistance and/or tensile properties.
Thus in one aspect, the invention provides a substantially exfoliated nanocomposite material including starch and hydrophobically modified layered silicate clay.
The hydrophobically modified layered silicate clay (hereinafter “hydrophobic clay”) is present preferably in an amount of 0.1% to 5% w/w, more preferably 0.1% to 3%, and most preferably 0.5% to 2%.
Preferred clays which include such long chain alkyl ammonium ions include CLOISITE™ 20A and CLOISITE™ 25A.
Preferably, the nanocomposite material includes one or more plasticisers, and/or one or more water-soluble polymers such as but not limited to polyvinyl alcohol, and/or one or more processing aids.
The starch may be blended with other suitable polymers including polyvinyl alcohol and polyesters such as polylactide and polycaprolactone. The blends used may be modified according to the functional and mechanical properties required.
The nanocomposite material preferably has water content of between 5% and 30% by weight, more preferably 5% to 15%, and most preferably 8% to 12%.
The nanocomposite material may be used, for example, as rigid thermoplastic packaging trays, injection moulded products such as bottles, flexible films and barrier films, and biomaterials. Thus in another aspect, the invention provides packaging made from material including the substantially exfoliated nanocomposite material described above.
The nanocomposite material has improved mechanical and rheological properties and reduced sensitivity to moisture in that the rates of moisture update and/or loss are reduced. The nanocomposite material has a higher melt strength which facilitates its use in processes such as foaming or film blowing, and has improved aging characteristics and reduced gas and water permeability.
The improved properties of the nanocomposite material reduce the need for plasticisers and/or processing aids. In particular, as the nanocomposite material of the invention is more plastic than other materials previously disclosed, the amount of plasticiser added may be reduced.
The nanocomposite material has improved clarity, which is an indication of exfoliation. The material becomes transparent during the preparation process, and its level of transparency continues to increase after preparation on drying to the desired moisture content. The material remains transparent for an extended time because it has a reduced rate of retrogradation.
In another aspect, the invention provides a process for preparing the substantially exfoliated nanocomposite material described above, including a step of mixing the starch in the form of an aqueous gel with the hydrophobic clay in a melt mixing device. Suitable melt mixing devices include extruders. Preferably, the clay is in the form of a powder.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a process for preparing the substantially exfoliated nanocomposite material, including the steps of mixing the starch with the hydrophobic clay to form a masterbatch (hereinafter “the masterbatch process”) and mixing the masterbatch with further starch. The masterbatch is collected as strand and may be dried and pelletized for use in further processing. Preferably the masterbatch is mixed with further starch in a second and subsequent step. The second step can be performed immediately following the first step or after a period of time. The period of time of time between the first and second steps is preferably less than three months, and more preferably less than two months.
Preferably, the masterbatch process includes a step of rehydrating the masterbatch before the subsequent step of mixing the masterbatch with further starch.
Preferably, the masterbatch process includes a step of grinding and/or milling the resulting masterbatch to a powder before the subsequent step of mixing the masterbatch with further starch.
More generally, the invention provides a process for preparing a nanocomposite material, including a step of mixing starch with clay to form a masterbatch and a subsequent step of mixing the masterbatch with further starch. Preferably, the clay is present in the masterbatch in an amount of between 5% and 70% by weight.
The inclusion of a masterbatch in the process has a number of advantages. The masterbatch concentrate is easy to handle and store, and may be fed into an extruder more easily than a raw clay or a clay slurry. The use of a masterbatch also reduces potential for exposure of the operator to nanoclay dust during the subsequent step. The masterbatch may be stored for more than three months, and potentially indefinitely, in a relatively dry state with moisture content of less than 15% by weight, to be rehydrated before use. Most notably, the masterbatch process leads to improved exfoliation when compared with one step preparation.